


Lost In You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She needs to find a find a way to survive this... she has to.





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was F*ck or die and voldemort wins. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.
> 
> This story will have dark themes, so heed the warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

** Chapter One **

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Looking up, she realised that she was in a holding cell of some sort. Pain radiated throughout her body as she tried to move. Groaning, she tried to remember what happened last.  
  
She remembered raiding Nott manner with a few other Order members, but that Death Eaters had been waiting for them. There was a duel, and Hermione remembered being struck from behind, but that was it. She winced in pain.  
  
The back of her head ached, so she knew that whoever had hit her had hit her hard.   
  
“Granger, glad to see you’re alive and well.”  
  
Looking up, she tried to decipher the man in the doorway. He stepped inside the cell, and knowing that she was chained to the wall and wandless, she didn’t stand as much of a threat. She tried to put on a brave face, but it fell when she realised who was standing before her.  
  
“Theo,” she said in surprise.   
  
He shook his head. “Don’t act so surprised, Hermione. You did break into my home, after all.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You knew we were coming.”  
  
“We did,” Theo said, grinning at her.  
  
Hermione shook her head. “The last few fights… I had suspected there was a traitor in the Order, and now my suspicions are confirmed.”  
  
“Too bad you won’t be able to tell anyone.”  
  
“What happened to the others that were with me?”  
  
“Lovegood? The Weasley twins?” Theo shrugged. “Likely deciding their own fate.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Hermione asked warily. Her heart raced nervously, but she prayed that it didn't show.  
  
Theo took a step towards her, his grin menacing. “Well, I’m here to present you with your two choices, Hermione.”  
  
“My choices?” She arched a brow in challenge.  
  
“The first choice is that you willingly subject yourself to me. You give me an heir or two, and spend the rest of your days bound to Nott Manor.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, her voice going up an octave.  
  
“Your second option is death.”  
  
Hermione was sputtering mad. She looked at Theo in disgust. “So we either fuck, or you kill me? What the hell is wrong with you, Theo?”  
  
“I'm sorry, Hermione, but those are your options.” He didn't look that sorry, though.   
  
Hermione arched a brow. In disbelief. “You impregnate me right now, or I die?”  
  
Theo nodded.  
  
“Those aren’t very good options,” Hermione told him. “Theo, please, I can help you. If Voldemort is threatening you, then-”  
  
“Stop,” Theo said harshly. “I’m not the boy you knew in school, Hermione.”  
  
She looked at him, frowning. “No, you’re not. The Theo that I knew is clearly long gone.” She let out a shaky breath. “Let’s do this, then.” She tore her gaze from him.  
  
“Good. It would have been a shame to kill someone with your magical talent.” She missed the wicked grin on his face as he began to stalk towards her.


End file.
